Operation NAVI
by Freeze Card
Summary: Link and Tatl search for Navi! This story includes: Parodies! Bashing! Randomness! Plagorism! Strange people! Alternate bosses! Long chapters! Action! Adventure! Humor! Romance! Drama! Death! Horrible singing! AND MUCH MUCH MORE! WELCOME TO OPERATION NAVI
1. Naive Annoying Vaine Invertebrate

Operation: N-A-V-I  
  
Naïve  
  
Annoying  
  
Vain  
  
Invertebrate  
  
(Scene: Link and Tatl wandering around in the Lost Woods, arguing with each other. Lets listen in, shall we?)  
  
Tatl: [buzzing around angrily] I don't see WHY we have to look for this stupid old faerie of yours, Link!  
  
Link: She's an old friend Tatl! Besides, when we find her, you will probably like her!  
  
Tatl: [flips her uhh... invisible faerie hair back] Cute, sweet, eccentric, and adorable?  
  
Link: [sweat drop] Well, I was thinking more of like annoying, a pain in the neck, absolutely no use, and totally wimpy.  
  
Tatl: [angry] WELL I NEVER! You better be glad I like you Link or I would be leaving you alone out here.  
  
Link: Noo! Don't leave me! I didn't mean it, I swear. If you leave, I will never be able to get out of this stupid forest, even though if I take a wrong turn I somehow end up back in the very beginning which makes absolutely no sense!  
  
Tatl: [calming down] Fine fine, but first lets try and remember where you last saw her.  
  
Link: [scratching his head, trying to remember] Umm, oh yeah! When I put the Master Sword back into its pedestal, the Door of Time closed up and Navi flew away somewhere.  
  
Tatl: [sweat drop] So she disappeared at the Temple of Time?  
  
Link: Yes.  
  
Tatl: So the first place you looked was the Lost Woods.  
  
Link: Yes.  
  
Tatl: Did it EVER occur to you that she might be somewhere, closer to the Temple of Time, and not totally across Hyrule?  
  
Link: No.  
  
Tatl: [sigh] No WONDER she left. You're a COMPLETE IDIOT!  
  
Link: Hey, don't blame me! The makers of Majora's Mask made me search in the Lost Woods first! They had to have some kind of place where I could fall down a huge hole and end up in a new dimension!  
  
Tatl: Yeah, yeah, enough excuses. Let's just go to the Temple of Time and work our way from there.  
  
Link: Right! [brings his ocarina to his lips, and prepares to play the Prelude of Light when suddenly...]  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Tatl: [freaks out, and flies into Links hat] Mmmphh! Mm shh mm!  
  
Link: Come out of my hat, I can't tell what your saying!  
  
Tatl: [pokes her head out] What was that?!  
  
Link: No idea [draws his sword] there aren't any wolfos in the Lost Woods, except for the ones in the Forest Temple...  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Link: [drops sword, and the hilt lands on his foot] OUCH! [grabs his foot and starts hopping around] OW! OW! OW! STUPID SWORD! OW! THAT HUUUURT!  
  
Tatl: Shut up Link, I'm trying to listen! [cocks her head to one side, listening to the howls] I think it's coming from that way [points at the western log] Let's find out what's making the noise!  
  
Link: [stands still, still holding his foot] Nuh uh! No way! I am not going to fight some huge hideous monster just because YOU wanted to find out what the noise is!  
  
Tatl: Oh come on, wheres your sense of adventure?  
  
Link: I lost it after having to beat the same bad guy three times, and he's still not dead!  
  
Tatl: ....you've had to fight that skull kid three times?  
  
Link: No, Ganondorf! You don't know him, but I've had to fight him in three games!  
  
Tatl: Games? Huh? What do you think this is, a video game?  
  
Link: [scratches head] Uhh, I don't know why I said that!  
  
Tatl: Anyway, come on. Let's go find out what's making that sound!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Link: [falls to the ground, clutching the dirt] Noooo! You can't make me! I don't wanna go!  
  
Tatl: [pulls on his tunic] Come on Link, you're suppose to be the Hero of Time! What if someone's hurt?  
  
Link: I don't care! I don't wanna go! I want my mommy!  
  
Tatl: [rolls eyes] Wimp! Come on skirt boy! We have to go check it out!  
  
Link: I do not! AND ITS NOT A SKIRT! I'M TIRED OF EVERYONE CALLING IT THAT! IT IS A TUNIC!  
  
Tatl: Whatever, skirt boy! [using strange faerie powers, she somehow pulls him through the lost woods following the howls...well the howls of the wolf, not Link's.]

[ballet dancers on a stage] 

TO MAKE SURE YOU GET THE ENTERTAIN

WERE GOING TO SING YOU THIS REFRAIN

AS WE SKIP AHEAD TO SOMEMORE PAIN!

EXCUSE OUR GRAMMER, WERE NOT TO BLAME

THE AUTHOR IS GETTING VERY LAME!

TATL DRAGGED LINK ALL THE WAY TO THE SACRED FOREST MEADOW!

(Scene: Near the end of the Sacred Forest Meadow)  
  
Tatl: [drops Link] See, what wasn't so bad, was it!  
  
Link: [head in the dirt] Mmmmph!  
  
Tatl: [sweat drop] Umm, right! Anyway, just go up this ladder/path thing, the noise is coming from up there!  
  
Link: [sits down in the dirt, and shakes his head] No way! I'm not moving from this spot, and you can't make me!  
  
Tatl: [raises invisible faerie fist] Link, don't make me!  
  
Link: [sticks his tongue out at her]  
  
Tatl: Alright, you asked for hit! [picks him up by the scruff of his collar and throw him up the path/ladder thing]  
  
Link: AAAAAAAHHHHH! [falls into the dirt for the third time in this story]  
  
Tatl: [flies up behind him] I warned you! Now, lets see what this howling was! [she helps Link up and turn to face...SARIA?  
  
Saria: [on all four on the ground, making wolf noises] AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Link: [sweat drop] Uhhh Saria, [goes up and pokes her] WHAT are you doing?  
  
Saria: [realizes they are there] Oh hey guys! I'm just imitating a wolf, to see what there life is like! [tried to scratch herself with her foot, but fails]  
  
Tatl: Ummmm, right! And why are you doing that?  
  
Saria: To see what the troubles and hardships of being an animal are like! It's very hard to catch food like this. It shows how hard the lives of being a wolfos is!  
  
Link: Right, Saria. Well we'll just leave you alone. [stands next to Tatl and plays the Prelude of Light] See you! [disappears in a flash of yellow light]  
  
Tatl: [disappearing] See you...freak! [They both disappear]  
  
Saria: [looks around cautiously, then speaks] Okay guys, there gone! You can come out now!  
  
(Random Hylians and Kokiri come out of the bushes, some with articles of clothing missing from there body.)  
  
Mido: Whew, that was a close one!  
  
Saria: Yeah, but next time, don't howl so loud when someone takes a piece of clothing off, bazaar man!  
  
Bazaar Man: Fine, lets just continue our game of strip poker!  
  
[ballet dancers on a stage] 

TO MAKE SURE YOU GET THE ENTERTAIN

WERE GOING TO SING YOU THIS REFRAIN

AS WE SKIP AHEAD TO SOMEMORE PAIN!

EXCUSE OUR GRAMMER, WERE NOT TO BLAME

THE AUTHOR IS GETTING VERY LAME!

SARIA AND EVERYONE ELSE CONTINUES THERE GAME OF STRIP POKER, AS LINK AND TATL APPEARED AT THE TEMPLE OF TIME!   
  
(Scene: Temple of Time)  
  
Link: [appears with Tatl in a flash of yellow light] Boy Saria was acting WEIRD back there!  
  
Tatl: Yeah, anyway, back to searching for this Narvin person or whoever.  
  
Link: It's Navi! And she stayed behind when the Door of Time closed, and then she disappeared!  
  
Tatl: Then let's search the Market Place.  
  
Link: [singing] Ohhh Na-Vi Where the hell could you be I miss you, And I need you And your annoying Beeping And telling stupid Advice I don't care about  
  
Tatl: [slaps him] Stop singing!  
  
Link: But the Temple of Time theme song is so repetitive it gets stuck in your head and you absolutely HAVE to sing along with it!  
  
Tatl: [starting to sing] Oh Tael Why did you leave me I'm your big sister, But you stay with that skull kid The big prick Oh my gosh He was such a... [about to say a word that rhymes with prick]  
  
Link: [slaps her just in time] STOP SINGING! IT PAINS MY EARS!  
  
Tatl: Then lets get out of here!  
  
(They both run out of the temple, covering their ears.)  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1, OPERATION N-A-V-I  
  
Naïve Annoying Vain Invertebrate


	2. Not Always Very Intelligent

Operation N-A-V-I  
  
Not  
  
Always  
  
Very  
  
Intelligent  
  
(Scene: Tatl and Link are just about to run out of the Temple of Time because they can't seem to be able to stop singing)  
  
Link: [covering his ears] AHHHHH!  
  
Tatl: [also running] AHHHHH! [stops something lying on the ground] HHH? Hey Link, what's that?  
  
Link: [picks up the piece of parchment on the ground] Hey, it's a letter from Navi!  
  
Tatl: Really? Read it alloud! I can't read.  
  
Link: [clears throat]  
  
Dear Link,  
  
I hope your peanut-sized brain finds this. I have been captured by a beeing that I am not allowed to tell you yet because the author forbids it. It is holding me hostage by some strange monster in the Forest Temple. Unfortunately for you, you have to go through the Forest Temple all over again and do everything all over again. Sucks to be you. Anyway, HEEEELLLP! It won't let me go and is slowly draining my faerie powers so I can't escape myself! I hope you find this soon, but as far as I know, you went looking for me in the Lost Woods, got warped into another dimension, got turned into a deku scrub, goron, and zora, had to fight an evil mask, then became a boy again, sailed the sea's to find your wierd sister, met a pirate named tetra, tetra turns out to be zelda, you have to go and fight ganondorf again, then appeared back at home with a new faerie. Oh well!

Your faithful faerie,  
  
Navi  
  
Link: [lowers paper and looks at Tatl, who is glaring at him]  
  
Tatl: And you didn't see this when you first came out of the Door of Time... WHY?  
  
Link: HEY, I WAS HUNGRY! I hadn't eaten in 7 years! I went out for cuckoo cake and Lon Lon burgers.  
  
Tatl: Oh well, it looks like we have to go through this Forest Temple...  
  
Link: Yeah, that sucks!  
  
Tatl: ....  
  
Link: ....  
  
Tatl: ....  
  
Link: ....  
  
Tatl: ....THIS IS RIDICULOUS! Is the author so simple minded she has to go and do the whole plot of Ocarina of Time, except instead of finding sages we have to find Navi?  
  
Freeze Card: [appears next to Tatl holding the script] Ummm... [looks through the script] yes?  
  
Tatl: ....well who brought back all the monsters to life anyway?  
  
Freeze Card: I can't tell you that, but you will find out soon.  
  
Tatl: HOW soon?  
  
Freeze Card: Uhh [looks through script] ...after the Water Temple.  
  
Tatl: Oh....oka-wait! You mean to tell me that were going to have to go through the Water Temple again?!  
  
Freeze Card: Ummm...maybe. [disappears]  
  
Tatl: [screaming in anger] THIS IS SO IDIOTIC! ARGHHHHHH!  
  
Link: Are you quite done arguing over the plot?  
  
Tatl: ....yes.  
  
Link: Good, so can we PLEASE go to the Forest Temple and find Navi?  
  
Tatl: Fine, but this does seem like alot to do to just find a stupid faerie!  
  
Link: Okay lets go... [starts to walk out of the temple]  
  
Tatl: [jingles] WAIIIT! Can't you just play the Minuet of Forest and get us there?  
  
Link: Ummm...no.  
  
Tatl: WHY?  
  
Link: To advance the plot, and because the author wants to do a parody of a song on the way.  
  
Tatl:.... fine!  
  
(Yay! Weird music starts up and then you realize its 'Kiss the Girl' from the Little Mermaid! Oooo Ahhh!)  
  
Link: [battles the redeads in the market square. One jumps on him and does the sucking thing that looks...so wrong]  
  
Tatl: [singing]

She is captured.

Sitting in a temple there

Waiting for you to go save her.

It seems a pain,

Why are we Doing this for this ooooh

stupid girl?  
  
Link: [gets out into the field and faces a big poe. The big poe keeps running so he hops onto Epona and chases after it, shooting fire arrows]  
  
Tatl: [singing]

Yes, she was your faerie and

you want to go save her

And find her safe and sound

But it seems a pain for her

to go and stop fighting

lets go and just oooooh

kill the girl  
  
Link: [Is just about to kill the first Big Poe when another one appears right beside it. They then both start to blow fire at Link]  
  
Tatl: [singing]

SHA LA LA LA LA LA

lets go on and

find the girl so we

just kiiiiill her

SHA LA LA LA LA LA s

hes just a pain

why must we go on

and lets just kill the girl  
  
Link: [reaches Kokiri Forest and battles the skulutals and deku baba's there, slowly making his way to the Lost Woods] Why must I go?!  
  
Tatl: [singing]

Nows your moment

We can ditch her here and now

we don't have to go onnn

lets just stop right here

we can leave her here

and then just let her die and kill the girl  
  
Link: [goes into the Lost Woods and gets hopelessly lost]  
  
Tatl: [singing]

SHA LA LA LA LA LA

why do we have to save

the girl shes is oooh

such a pain

SHA LA LA LA LA LA

lets go have milk

and forget

about the stupid girl  
  
Link: [gets into the sacred forest meadow and battles his way through the moblins and the shockwave guy.  
  
Tatl: [you know what]

SHA LA LA LA LA LA

lets let her die

and just forget about her

lets just kill the girl

SHA LA LA LA LA LA

shes a pain

we can just goooo and

kill the girl  
  
We can Kill the girl...

Let just go Kill the girl...

Why don't we Kill the girl...

Let jus go Kill the girl...

Go on and KILL THE GIRL!  
  
Link: [finally makes it to the entrance of the Forest Temple] Whyyy must you sing? And I have to save her to advance the plot of the story!  
  
Tatl: Don't worry, I won't sing anymore!  
  
Link: GOOD!  
  
Tatl: But you will have to when we get into the Temple!  
  
Link: DRAT!  
  
Tatl: Don't worry, It will just be a Disney song since that's all that the author knows!  
  
Link: ....I don't like disney songs.  
  
Freeze Card: [appears] Well DEAL WITH IT! It's the only ones I actually have the lyrics to, the later chapters will have other music!  
  
Link: [grumbles and hookshots up to the Forest Temple]  
  
(Music starts up! OH MY! It's FRIEND LIKE ME from Alladin!)  
  
Link: [enters enters and the Poe sisters appear and start singing]  
  
Poe Sisters: [all four singing]

Well the fire temple had those gorons

and the water the gay water changes

but here you gottaa go find us

AND IT AINT NO EASY TASK! OH YA!

Red blue green purple oh yaaaa

you gotta kill all of us now

until then the elevator won't move

and your friends stuck down below! ooooh

[all four disappear to different parts]  
  
Tatl: [traveling with Link through, killing random enemies]

Well it sucks to be you

You gotta find them soon

OR NAVI IS STUCK BELOW

It sucks to be you ooooooh  
  
Link: [grumbles, and goes on to find Joelle , the first poe sister]  
  
Tatl: [singing]

You have to find them soon

OR NAVI IS LUNCH FOOD!

it sucks soooo much to be you

you gotta go find them soon  
  
Link: [as he battles he sings]

don't worry navi I'll find them

then they all will pay

I hope your not supper by now

but it's the price I gotta pay!

I hope your still alright

AND I HOPE I WILL BE TOO

but for now I gotta find those four

I have to find them soon!

[he reaches Joelle]  
  
Joelle: [singing as she attacks]

Can my sisters do this? [turns invisible]

Can they do that? [twirls her lantern and blows fire at him]

Can they kill you

IN A SNAP?

Well neither can IIIII [Link smacks her with an arrow]

But oh well I'll still try!  
  
Link:[ shoots a final arrow into her body, and she dies. He then goes on searching for Beth]  
  
Beth:[singing]

I shall go and avenge

my sister [turns invisible]

and you will go and dieeee!

So dont you sit there all calm and the like!

your doom is near too! [hits Link with her lantern]

Your going down to the ground [get stabbed in the chest]

AND SOOOOO WILL YOU! [points to Tatl]  
  
Link: [shoots a few more arrows into her, and she dies. He then finds the painting of Amy]  
  
Amy: [singing from her painting]

my puzzle will bend your mind

you'll never get out of here [Link starts on the puzzle]

You'll never get my picture done [Link finishes the puzzle]

and you will be stuck in here too!  
  
Link: [Fight furiously with Amy and finally comes out victorious. He then goes into the main room to face Meg.]  
  
Meg:[singing as she turns herself into clones]

So try to guess which is me [twirls around Link]

You'll never find out soon You and your friend will be stuck in here and.. [smacks Link from behind] [she and the other three clones singing at once]

YOU'LL NEVER GE-ET OUT, NEVER GE-ET OUT [gets shot by Link]

YOU'LL NEVER GE-ET OUT, NEVER GE-ET OUT [shoots Link with fire]

[Takes a huge breath, Joelle, Beth, and Amy appear as they do the fanale]  
  
YOU'LL NEVERRRRRRRR

GETTTTTTTTTT

OUUUUUU...

OUUUUUUUU...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTT!

And your faerie friend will die tooooo!  
  
Link: HIIIIYAAAAAAAAA! TAKE THIS! [shoots an arrow right into the middle of her, and she finally dies]  
  
Tatl:[takes a handkerchief and whipes her forehead] WHEW that song was hard to sing!  
  
Freeze Card:[appears] Yes, but it was even harder to do a parody of.  
  
Link: Do was have to sing anymore this chapter?  
  
Freeze Card: No, and probably only ONE song next chapter, since I'm lazy and don't feel like parodying any more. [disappears]  
  
Tatl: Hey, LOOK! [points at the elevator]  
  
(The elevator is slowly rising up, and Joelle, Beth, Amy, and Meg appear and light the blazers, and disappear for the final time)  
  
Link: Alright! We can go down now! [He and Tatl go down the elevator into the push-the-wall room]  
  
Tatl: Ummm, how are we suppose to find the boss?  
  
Link: I guess we just push the wall until we find the boss key and the boss room.  
  
[ballet dancers on a stage]  
  
TO MAKE SURE YOU GET THE ENTERTAIN  
  
WERE GOING TO SING YOU THIS REFRAIN  
  
AND SKIP AHEAD TO SOMEMORE PAIN  
  
EXCUSE OUR GRAMMER WERE NOT TO BLAME  
  
THE AUTHOR IS BEING VERY LAME!  
  
LINK AND TATL FINALLY FOUND THE BOSS KEY AND FOUND THE BOSS ROOM! (Scene: On the staircase up to the paintings)  
  
Link: [gulps] Well here we go, to our first boss!  
  
Tatl: I wonder what it's going to be, since it can't be that Phantom Ganon, he's dead!  
  
Link: Well there's one way to find out...[they walk up into the boss room, and the spikes shoot up behind them]  
  
Tatl: EWWW! What is THAT?  
  
(Long, spikey vines with HUGE thorns on them are everywhere, with beautiful red and yellow roses blooming on them. In the very middle is....)  
  
GENETIC MUTATED PLANT

GIA  
  
Gia: [is sleeping]  
  
Tatl: We have to fight....that?  
  
Link: I guess....luckily it's asleep. We can just walk up to it and stab it right in the face!  
  
Tatl: Okay, careful now....  
  
Link: Don't worry Tatl, I know what I'm doIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG! [he tripped over a vine and fell right onto the head of Gia]  
  
Gia: [waking up] Grr? GRRRRRRRRR! [throws Link off of it, almost into a huge thorn]  
  
Tatl: Oh GREAT job Link! Now we have to fight it fair and square!  
  
Link: Oh well. [draws his sword] PREPARE TO DIE PLANT-THINGY!  
  
Gia: [flings one of her vines at him]  
  
Tatl: DUCK! [easily dodges the vine]  
  
Link: AHHHH! [gets hit by the vine and gets flung into the wall] Owww... that hurt...  
  
Tatl: WATCH OUT! Here comes another one!  
  
Link: AHA! I'm ready for you this time! [ducks under the vine and cuts it off]  
  
Gia: EEEAAAA! [some weird scream of pain]  
  
Link: Haha! Take that you-[he drops his sword due to a sting in his hand] OUCH! What did that?  
  
Tatl: Link! Look at the flowers!  
  
(The beautiful red and yellow flowers seem to follow Link around, and randomly shoot little darts at him)  
  
Link: Wooo... feeling.......sleepy....[starts to sway and looks like he is about to pass out]  
  
Tatl: No Link! Don't go to sleep! Don't leave me here with the genetic mutated plant! IT'S PROBABLY IN THE FAMILY OF A VENUS FLY TRAP, AND TO IT I LOOK LIKE A FLY!  
  
Gia: [it;s weird green tongue flaps out and tries to catch Tatl]  
  
Tatl: [barely dodges it] SEE? Don't leave me here! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE EATEN ALREADY!  
  
Link: [falls to the ground, asleep]  
  
Gia: [pounds a vine onto his back]  
  
(a loud beeping noise is heard)  
  
Tatl: Ugh, what is that loud beeping noise?  
  
Link: [lying on the ground all bloody and the like]  
  
Gia: [prepares to smash another vine onto Link's back]  
  
Tatl: AHH! Link, wake up! The beeping is the annoying 'only three hearts left!' noise! YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE! GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!  
  
Link: [still lying on the ground, moaning and clutching his side]  
  
Gia: [smashes and huge vine into Link, and a huge thorn stabs him right through the middle]  
  
(Due to the fact this is rated PG, I will not describe the gruesome details)  
  
Link: [is dead]  
  
Tatl: [falls to the floor crying]  
  
Gia: [is gloating in triumph, and is about to eat Tatl]  
  
Tatl: NOOOO! [cries] WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME? [stops and thinks] Well never mind, it was fine if it was you. [cries again] BUT WHY NOW? I WAS TOO YOUNG FOR YOU TO DIE! [stops and thinks] Then again, I am a faerie and I'm really over 700 years old, so I really shouldn't say that...[is inturrupted from her thoughts by a huge light, and luckily for her Gia notices it, and it's tongue stop an inch from her body]  
  
Gia: Uhh? [it's tongue is stuck out]  
  
Link: [rises from the ground, with a pink faerie flying around him]  
  
Pink Faerie: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I SHALL HEAL YOUR WOULDS SINCE YOUR A PATHETIC FREAK WHO DOESN'T CARRY POTIONS AROUND! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! [disappears]  
  
Link: [is totally energized again] Hey, I feel all energized again! Now Gia, prepare for YOU to die! And I don't think plants carry around pink faerie's!  
  
Tatl: LINK YOU'RE ALIVE! [slaps him, and he staggers] DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! NOW KILL THIS PLANT!  
  
Link: Yes Ma'am. PREPARE TO DIE!  
  
Gia: GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! [mad that Link is alive and it didn't get to eat Tatl] [shoots poison darts again]  
  
Link: Take this! [with amazing skill, he shoots the darts in half with arrows, which peirce all the flowers and make them drop to the ground] Ha, Bullseye!  
  
Tatl: [off in a corner randomly, with five other pink faeries, and there all holding pom poms] LINK! LINK! HE'S OUR MAN! HE'S GONNA KICK THAT BIG PLANTS CAN! [they do flips....uh somehow!] LINK! LINK! HE'S OUR MAN! IF HE CAN'T DO IT, NOBODY CAN! [they go into a pyramid]  
  
Gia: RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! [slams two vines at him, on both sides]  
  
Link: Aha! Take this! [he jumps high into the air, and down below the vines slam into each other and get suck, because the thorns ran into each other] Hey, it WORKED! [lands on the vines and run up to Gia's head]  
  
Gia: [trying to unhook it's vines] ERRR?  
  
Link: TAKE THIS! [stabs Gia right in the center of it's head]  
  
Gia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M MEEEEELLLLTIIIINGGGG!  
  
Tatl: [from the top of the pyramid] Umm, actually your just dying.  
  
Gia: Shut up! I'm trying to make it dramatic! [takes a big breath] CURSE YOU HERO OF TIME! I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE! I SHALL SICK MY PET OWL ON YOU WHEN I PASS AWAY! THE HORRIBLE...  
  
Link: NO, NOT HIM!  
  
Tatl: [gasps, as the other pink faeries scream]  
  
Gia: THE HORRIBLE KEAPORA GAEBORA![thunder and lighting crashes, crickets chirp] [dies]  
  
Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Tatl: [she and the other pink faeries faint]  
  
Some Strange Voice from Nowhere: Link! You came and rescued me! After well, 12 years!  
  
WARNING! WARNING! FOR YOU READERS WEAK OF HEART AND EMOTION, DO NOT READ THE NEXT FEW LINES, AS THEY CONTAIN GREAT DRAMA AND ROMANCE BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE!  
  
Link: [gasps, and looks up to a small light] Is that you...Navi?  
  
Navi: [appears from a flash of light] Yes Link, tis I! And I can't believe you battled four bosses and a giant mask just to find me!  
  
Link: [confused] Umm, I did?  
  
Navi: [pulls out Majora's Mask script] Ahem. 'Searching for a long lost departed friend' [puts script away] Do you know how that makes me FEEL?  
  
Link: [backs away] Do I... WANT to know?  
  
Navi: It made me feel like this! [dons sunglasses and SINGS!]  
  
Navi: YOU MADE MY EYES GLISTEN WITH TEEEEAAAARRRRRSSSSSSs...  
  
Navi: YOU HELPED ME ABOLISH MY FEEEEEEEEAAAARRRRRSSS!  
  
(music picks up, and Navi starts to rap)  
  
Tatl: Hey, author you said there wouldn't be any more singing!  
  
Freeze Card: [appears] I lied. [disappears]  
  
Navi: [singing]

Hey now, listen now

Listen to me sing, WOW!

Did you know that you were loved?  
  
Link: [covers his ears in agony]  
  
Navi: [singing]

HEY! I've never had so much fun

by saying 'WOW THOSE IRON BOOTS LOOK LIKE THEY WEIGH A TON!'

Over and over til you want to blast me into...

OBLIVION!  
  
Tatl: [she and the pink faeries plug up their ears]  
  
Navi: [singing]

So WHAT if I ain't purple like that supid Tael?

Or a jinga-ling like that annoying Tatl?

I mean, what's so cool about ringing like a bell?

THERE ALL AS STUPID AS HELL!

[gets pounded to the ground by a strange hammer]  
  
Link: [turns to Tatl] HEY! That wasn't nice!  
  
Tatl: [hiding a hammer behind her back] I have no idea what you're talking about!  
  
END OF EMOTIONAL SCENE, ONLY WASN'T REALLY EMOTIONAL  
  
Dark Form: [appears behind Navi's uncontious form] Well well, little Linky! It seems you have defeated my first minion!  
  
Link: And you are?  
  
Dark Form: You'll find out after the water temple, remember? Anyway, I'll be taking this! [Navi disappears]  
  
Link: NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Tatl: [snorts]  
  
Dark Form: If you wish to see your friend again, you'll have to come to the Fire Temple!  
  
Link: Why are you TELLING me where your taking her?  
  
Dark Form: Because your simple mind wouldn't be able to figure it out, and I don't have all eternity! MWHAHAHHAHAHA! [disappears]  
  
Link: Well Tatl, time to go to the fire temple!  
  
Tatl: [waving goodbye to her faerie pals] Bye! See you next boss battle! Huh? Oh ya, lets go!  
  
Link: [thinking] I feel like were forgetting something though...[they disappear and appear back at the Forest Temple entrance]  
  
Owl: [from a nearby limb] Hello, friends!  
  
Link and Navi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Operaton N-A-V-I  
  
Not Always Very Intelligent


End file.
